The Adventure Begins
by ShadowFire225
Summary: Aragorn has a daughter, and she wished to join the Dunedain. She gets her wish, but unfortunate events separate them during a time of great mystery and confusion. Used to be "The Life of a Ranger's Daughter"
1. A Run Away

Disclaimer!!  
DD: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I wish I did, but I don't until I find those purple coconuts!

Aragorn: Purple Coconuts?

DD: WHAT?! It was the first thing I thought of, ok?

Gandalf: What are you going on about now?

DD: Butt out you aren't in this Fanfiction for a long time!

Gandalf: Don't get snippy, you brought me over here, you are the author.

DD:.... Well... I still have your hat, so HA!

A young girl sat at a writing desk in her room. It over looked a stream that ran under a bridge. That bridge was the only way to come in contact with the outside world, beyond the borders of an Elven strong hold, Rivendell. The young girl was seventeen years of age, and her name was Vanya. She was writing a letter, even though it was the middle of the night. This is what the letter said-

Dear Grandfather,

I am writing this do you shall not worry, at least not too much. As you well know, I am fifteen years of age, and according to the humans, this is when their children are considered adults. Now being an adult, I have decided to go out and find my father, Aragorn. I wish to become one of the Dunedain, like he is. I am sorry for any grief this might cause you, but I must do this. It has been five years since any of us has heard anything from him, and I wish to know if he is alright. I know what I am doing; I am my father's daughter you know. Please give Elladan and Elrohir my love, and Arwin too. I shall miss you all terribly. Again, please do not worry much; if no one here can best me at the sword, then no one out there can either. And Aragorn has taught me much, the few times he has been here.

All My Love,

Vanya

Vanya folded up the letter and sealed it, then set it atop her pillow. She smiled.

"_I know what I am doing. There is no time for looking back now." _She thought slipping quietly out her door. She walked down the hallway to a room rarely used now, unless a special person came. It was her father, Aragorn's, room. She knew exactly what she was there for. She needed clothes. If she was going to become a Dunedain, she could not wear an Elven dress. She trotted over to a large chest in the back corner of the room. Inside there were the clothes her father wore, Ranger's clothes. She held up some of the pieces and frowned.

"Too big," She said. "I must fix that." She found a sewing kit, used for emergency repairs. An hour later she had three outfits fitted to her frame. She slipped off the blue dress she was wearing and put on one of the outfits. She smiled, admiring her work.  
"Yes, these will do nicely." She said to herself. "But, I need a cloak to hide my face."

She ruffled around in the chest and produced two dark green cloaks.

"Perfect!" She said. Then she donned one. The rest of the clothing she placed in a backpack she had also found in the chest. She looked outside.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed quietly. "That took much too long." For the moon was now high in the sky, she needed to leave before dawn, before the morning guards replaced the night guards when no one was watching the bridge. She pranced to the door, softly like a mouse. She opened the door, but quickly closed it again. Her heart was beating like a hammer, and it surprised her that the elf who had just passed did not hear it.  
_"A stupid mistake!" _She thought crossly. _"One that almost cost me everything I have done. I need to be more careful! I must not act too quickly, even though I'm running late. _

She took in a deep breath to clear her head, and calm down. She listened intently. Even though elves walk softly, they are not entirely silent in their movements. After a few moments of listening, Vanya decided it would be safe to venture out now. She opened the door slightly, and looked around. There was no one in sight. She ventured out, and quietly closed the door. She went down to the kitchens to pack some food and spare water skins. Then she went to the armory and took for herself a longbow and a quiver of arrows, a long, yet light, sword, and two daggers. She then went to the stables and chose the fastest and strongest horse. His name was Ryersen. She tacked him with riding equipment used for long journeys and led him out of the stables.

It was half an hour before sunrise; the guard would be changing in a few minutes. She stood there with her horse for what seemed to her to be an eternity. Then finally, the guards left. Vanya smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. She mounted her steed and walked up to the bridge. She turned and gave one last look to the place she had called home for her entire life, gave one last smile, and rode away.

***

Author's Note:  
Hello peoples! I have revised the chapters and am working on republishing them. I had to change my character's name, because I found out that her name was actually a green leafy vegetable... hm.... Thanks for telling me Telcontar Rulz! Anyway, her name is now Vanya (which means 'beautiful.') School is evil 'cuz I haven't been able to revise these for like, three days. But we have a really cool project due in History, we get to find a WWII vet and talk to him/her about his/her part in the war and stuff. Then we get to make a biography about them and give it to them as a family heirloom during this big dinner. Did you know that 10,000 WWII vets are dieing every DAY? Anywho, please review! I don't care if all you say is 'peanutbutter.' It makes the reviews go UP! Now, I must go and start my Christmas shopping! yeah, one week to go, and I haven't even gotten anything. blah! BYE!!

P.S. I know the first chapter is short, but they get longer, I promise!!


	2. Application

Disclaimer!!

DD: I don't own Lord of the Rings, and I certainly don't own the cold toes at the end of my feet.

Glorfindel: Why don't you put socks on?

DD: I don't feel like moving!

Legolas: first off, there IS a blanket behind you. Second, why am I here?

DD: Well... I need you to fall asleep.

Legolas:... why?

DD: *Hides hott pink hair dye* um... no reason.

* * *

Vanya awoke about an hour before sunset. She had rode until noon before she decided she was far away enough that she could rest without anyone finding her. But in that time she had traveled over half-way to Isengard. She sat up and stretched. She was very sore. She ate some of the food in her pack and then set off again, but this time at a lighter pace. She decided that as long as she was going slowly; she would plan more of what exactly she planned on doing. She didn't trust wizards much, so she would go out of her way to stay away from Isengard where Saruman dwelt. She would have to pass over the river Isen, but she knew from the books in Rivendell that it was not too swift, too wide, nor too deep. Then she would head more Eastward and travel to Rohan, where she knew her father was right now.

The last time he had visited, five years ago, he told her he was going to have a special job in Rohan. He was going to become on of the Rohirrim. Vanya smiled at the memory._ It had made her so worried when he told her that, she thought that he wasn't going to be a Dunedain anymore. He fell off the bed he was laughing so much, but that had only made her cry harder. When he finally regained himself, he sat down next to her and held her in his arms and told her-_

"_Do not cry, for we must be strong, that is part of our being, we Dunedain. And you are one of the Dunedain aren't you?" Vanya had nodded so fiercely Aragorn then told her, her head was going to fall off, so she made little nods. Aragorn smiled at her and said-_

"_There, if you are a Dunedain, then you must be strong and not cry. You cannot show you are afraid, or hurt. There are people who look up to us for courage and strength, even though most do not. We cannot let those who look up to us down by showing we are afraid. We must show them courage. Do you remember what I told you 'Courage' was?"  
"Yes," Vanya nodded. "It is the 'ability to face your fear, and strike it head on.'"_

"_That's right." Aragorn said. "Now, do you have courage?"_

Vanya opened her eyes from the memory and smiled. Unshed tears still in her eyes.  
"Yes father, I have courage." She said. "I will show it to you." With that she wiped her eyes and rode off, wanting to see her father. At the rising of the moon she stopped and let her horse rest. She made up camp and settled in for the night.

***

She awoke to the sound of birds in the trees. The sun was an hour past rising. Vanya sat up and looked around. She was in Rohan. Vanya stood up and smiled. She had a feeling she was going to find him today. She packed up camp after eating something, then mounted her horse and rode off. Two hours later she saw off in the distance a large Calvary. It looked to have over one hundred men, their hair was long and yellow, and they were tall. She then saw three men ride away from the group, one of them looked very familiar. They were coming in her direction.

She hid the horse in a clump of trees and hid under a bolder for the men. She did not have to wait long, for the steeds of these men were fast and proud.  
"You two go North a little more, I will see to things here." Said a voice, so familiar, even though it had been half a decade.

"Yes sir!" The two men said in unison, although, they sounded more like boys. Vanya waited until they had rode off a ways, and then decided to come out fro the bolder. Aragorn was stooping, examining the tracks Vanya had made. She took one of the daggers from her boot and silently stalked up behind Aragorn. She placed her hood over her face and disguised her voice. She placed the blade to Aragorn's throat. And he stiffened.

"Greetings, Ranger." Vanya greeted him. Her tongue, heavily accented in its disguise.  
"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. Slowly reaching for his own hidden dagger.  
"Tisk," Vanya reprimanded. "Now, we do not wish to do that, it would make things more complicated than they need be. But, just to keep temptation out of reach…" She took the dagger from his belt.

"As for your first question," Vanya continued. "I am no one of consequence."  
"Might I get a name under all these riddles?" Aragorn asked sardonically.  
"You could, but this begs yet another question." She replied coyly. "Would that be **my** name you seek, or some others, for I could give you many names."  
"Well, it would do no good calling you by another's name, for you would not react, therefore I believe that the simple answer in this riddle, would be your name, Lady." Answered Aragorn coolly. Vanya smiled.  
"I can go by many names, my proper one you shall learn later, but for now you may call me 'The Huntress.'"  
"Tis a strange name you have given." Aragorn replied.

"Now, I have given my name, let me hear yours." Vanya told him.  
"Rogan is my name." Aragorn answered after a slight pause. Vanya lifted the knife from his throat, shoved him to his feet and turned him around. She pointed the dagger at his chest.

"You DARE lie to me, Ranger?" She demanded. "I know this is not your real name. You go by many names, but the one given you at your birth was… Aragorn." Aragorn stumbled over his words a moment.  
"No, you must be mistaken, I am not him whom you seek, I am a captain in the Riddermark, not a ranger." A smile played at Vanya's lips.

"No, I am not mistaken." She said. "Although it is true that you are a part of the Riddermark, you do not truly belong here. You are Aragorn, a Dunedain, and you are on a mission to find news of Rohan. Right now you serve under Eomund, second marshal of the Riddermark, he and all his men know you by the name you have given them. But it is not your true name."  
"How do you know me?" He asked.  
"I have many… informants, they have been keeping tabs on you since you left Rivendell after visiting your daughter five years ago. They tell me where you are, and what kinds of things you are doing, they never get many details, but it is enough for me to know that much."  
"Why?"  
"I have been given orders to hunt you down, Lord Aragorn. And I shall not have you escape my nets."  
"Who has commanded you to do this?" He asked. Behind the hood, Vanya's bright piercing green eyes flashed menacingly.  
"I serve no living man, Ranger!" She stated. With inhuman speed she placed her dagger back in her boot and unsheathed her sword, backing away a few paces from Aragorn.  
"I tell you know, Ranger, Defend yourself!"

She gave Aragorn just enough time to realize what was happening, unsheathe his sword, and get a good defensive posture set up. She charged at him and swung low, aiming for his legs. Aragorn jumped back and took aim at her neck. Vanya ducked jabbed her sword at his chest. Aragorn parried the blow then sent his sword towards her side. She side stepped and twirled. Bringing her sword across, aiming for his shoulder. He stepped back and parried the blow. Aragorn jabbed at her chest, but she bent back to avoid it. She let her legs slip from underneath her and she fell to her back. Using her legs, she swung out and kicked Aragorn in the shins, causing him to fall. She back rolled and stood up. Aragorn swung his sword at her legs. She jumped up, and landed on the sword as she came back down. Aragorn rolled away and she picked the sword up with her foot, and tossed it back to its owner.

Back and forth they went, delivering blow after low, neither willing to give an inch, but both tiring. Vanya looked around quickly to find something in her surroundings that might help. Then she spotted, after ducking another blow, the bolder she had hid under. She smiled, then turned and leapt on to the rock. Aragorn leapt onto the rock after her. She slashed at his stomach, feinted and went for his shoulder. He twisted and jabbed at her exposed side. But she brought the sword back and parried with in-human speed. Aragorn let out a small gasp of shock, but quickly regained himself. For a long time they went back and forth, delivering blow after blow, but soon one would make a mistake and the other would find the upper hand in this deadly game.

Aragorn stepped back from one of Vanya's jabs, but he was too close to the edge. His foot almost slipped and he started to lose his balance. He quickly turned and jumped down. Vanya found an opening, and took it. She jumped off seconds after Aragorn and landed on the crest of the hill. She brought her sword down in front of him, knowing full well he would block. He did just as she expected. She kept her sword coming down and its point landed square in the blood grove on the flat of his blade. She used this leverage to vault herself up and over him. She spun in the air and landed on the guard of her sword. She clasped it in her feet and vaulted off, twisting it as she flew through the air. Aragorn bent back to avoid the point. She transferred the sword back to her hands as she landed.

Vanya smiled to her self, even though she was half human, she still had as much grace as an elf. She turned swiftly and stopped the slash from Aragorn that was aimed at her head. Their blades clashed together with an almighty ring. Vanya twisted her sword and it caused Aragorn's to fly out of his hands. She brought the point down towards his chest and he fell to his knees, awaiting the strike that did not come.

He heard light footsteps and opened his eyes. The woman walked to where his sword had penetrated the ground. She plucked it from the earth.  
_ "How ironic, to kill the loser with his own sword." _He thought bitterly. Vanya walked over to him. She brought his sword down, but she was holding the blade.  
"Receive it Lord, as a token of good faith." She said to him. "I tell you that this day you shall not die by my hand. But as the victor, there would be one thing I ask. Wilt thou grant me my desire Dunedain?"  
"I can only grant what is in my power." Aragorn replied, taking his sword.  
"Fear not My Lord, what I wish is within your power, I ask of thee to grant me entrance in the Dunedain." Aragorn was speechless. She was sent out to kill him, but instead she turned on them and asked to become one of the Dunedain. But, that could be part of the ploy, he lets down his guard and she receives invaluable information which is then relayed to ears not meant for it.  
"How can I trust that you are truly no spy?" He questioned.  
"Would you question the integrity of family?" She replied.  
"I would not."  
"Then you have no reason to question my motives, Lord." Vanya said. She breathed in and removed her hood (which had miraculously stayed on the whole time). Her long raven black hair fell down her back and her green eyes glinted as she gazed at her father.  
"For I am your daughter."

***

Author's Note:

See, I told ya they would get longer. I still need reviews though... oh, I got it! Every body who reviews gets a free cyber cookie! They are edible.... I think

Gandalf: Don't trust her, she'd eat a 6 month old french fry off her friends car's floor.

DD: Didn't I tell you to get out of here till you're actually sposta be?

Gandalf: You did, but what makes you think I listened?

DD: I hate Wizards....


	3. Forgive me?

Disclaimer!!

DD: J.R.R. Tolken owns everything... (in respect to Lord of the Rings).

Vanya: I feel disowned.

DD: Oh, someone owns you, just not me.

Vanya: Who?

Haldir: Me.

Vanya: *giggles*

DD: O.o

Legolas: *walks in sleepily.* Wha's going on?

Everyone: *bursts into laughter*

Legolas: What?

DD: dude! Your hair's hott pink!

Legolas: WHAT?! *runs to mirror* AAH!!

DD: hehe, now it's prolly time for me to run away now. *runs*

* * *

Aragorn stared in disbelief at his daughter.  
"Vanya, what are you doing here?" He demanded sharply.  
"I have named my request." She said coolly.  
"Does Lord Elrond know of this, does he approve?" He asked.  
"He knows." Vanya said, somewhat avoiding the question.  
"Vanya, does he approve?"  
"Well, he _knows_." She said. Her father let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Vanya!" He said, his tone eerily low. "You really _must _stop acting without thinking."  
"I did think!" She said firmly. "Just, not thoroughly."  
"Well, I can see that." Aragorn replied hotly. He ran his hand across his face, like he usually did when he was worried or upset. Or both.

"What in the world made you think to do this, Vanya?" He was incredibly calm. Vanya thought that it would have been better for him to have yelled. She never liked it when he was angry, but he, being so calm, made it worse.  
"Ada, I am sorry, but it has been five years, the longest you have gone without coming by six, and I didn't want to wait to see if that record would be broken. And I was getting restless there. I needed something more in my life, I needed adventure. And you always had wonderful adventure stories to tell when you came." She paused and waited for a reaction, any reaction. But there was nothing. So, she continued.

"So, a while ago I decided that I would come and look for you, and I would ask you if I could join you. But I never could find the right words to say. Until a few weeks ago, the thought came to my head. I was the best swordsman there, and one of the best archers, so I knew I could defend myself if it came down to it, and you had taught me so much about life in the wild, and of tracking. And I learned everything else about the world outside of Rivendell from the lore books Grandfather has, and from all the maps you and I would look over together in the library. Ada… are, are you angry with me?" She asked cautiously.  
Aragorn, bowed his head and shook it slowly. He looked up.  
"No, child, I am not angry with you." He said. "In fact, I almost expected something like this." Vanya was pleased he was not angry with her. She could not bear it if he were angry. She loved him too much, he was the closest family she had. Her mother had died when she was very young, so she never really knew her. Of Corse there were her Uncles, Elladan and Elrohir, whom she was very close with, and thought of them more as her older brothers. She smiled at the thought of those two pranksters. Then she was saddened. She hopped they were alright and did not worry over her much.

Vanya looked at her father. She had his dark hair, although he always told her it looked more like her mother's did. She had his eyes as well, but in them were her mother's bright green, not her father's grey. Her five foot eleven inch frame was a head shorter than him, but she still was happy she out grew her mother's five foot ten inch frame. She was pale, like most elves,

"_But that will change under the open sun. Elves are in the shade of the trees too much, that is why they are white."_ She thought to herself. She also had her mother's ears. Pointed and graceful.  
"Ada, have you… considered?" She asked finally, hopeful, yet, afraid of the answer.  
"Yes, I have." Aragorn said. "Very well, you may join us." Vanya squealed, and wrapped her arms around her father.  
(Thank you father!) She said in elvish.

***

{Three years later}

Aragorn and Vanya were riding their horses. They were headed home. Well, what ever kind of home a Dunedain can have anyway. They never stayed in one place for very long. They were always traveling. But that was their job. If the lands of Middle-Earth were to be kept safe (as safe as they could be kept anyway), then the Rangers could never stay anywhere long, especially if that place did not need them.

"Rivendell," Vanya said. "It's been a while, will they still be mad?"  
"No, it is part of an Elf's nature to forgive, although, there are a few exceptions. But there is nothing to worry about." Aragorn reassured her.

"How do you know?" Vanya asked

"Do you know how you were born?" Aragorn asked.

"Of Corse." Vanya said. "You and Mother got married and had me."

"Yes, that is mostly the truth, but your mother and I got married without Lord Elrond's consent. Of Corse we then had you. Elrond found out about us after that and was not pleased. A few years after you were born your mother fell ill and died. I was not able to be there when she died due to a mission I was on. But I came back a few months later. Elrond was not happy with me, but I went to him anyway and I asked him to forgive me for my actions. And he did. Soon after I went to Lothlorien and I saw your mother's twin sister, Arwen. She was like her in a lot of ways. Arwen has not replaced your mother, but I know I love Arwen now."

Vanya looked thoughtful. Soon Rivendell came into sight. They trotted up to the bridge. On the other side waiting were three figures. The one in the middle was the tallest; he wore a long red robe with a golden front. It was intricately woven. On his head he wore a silver circlet that gleamed in the sun. His eyes were grey, and his hair was black, but not as dark as Vanya's. She walked up to him and knelt.  
"Lord Elrond," She said. "I ask your forgiveness. I acted rash and without thinking, or even consulting with anyone."

Elrond smiled, and although she could not see it, she could hear it in his voice.  
"Stand child." He said. "I knew you were going to do this for a while yet. I have the gift of foresight, do I not?" He lifted her chin in his hand. "You have been forgiven since you first set out on your journey." Vanya smiled and hugged him.  
(Thank you Grandfather.) She said. The two figures on either side of them cleared their throats. The both wore Blue tunics and grey breeches. They had green cloaks about them, fastened with intricate brooches. They wore light shoes, perfect for elves. Vanya laughed.  
(Fear not you two, I have not forgotten you.) She said. (No one who has ever met you, even once, can forget you two.) Elladan and Elrohir laugh and embraced Vanya. She returned to hug.  
Elrohir stepped away quickly.

(But if you ever do something like that again, I will make sure that your life is a living-)  
(You already make my life a living wreck. And anyway, I'd just kick your butt if you tried anything else. ) Elladan laughed at this.  
(Ah, you think I Was joking, either of you like to meet me at the sparring range?)  
(Oh, my.) Said Elrohir. (Um, look at the hour, I need to go and… be… somewhere else.)  
(You sir, are a pathetic liar.) Vanya said and playfully poked him in the rib.  
(I know when there is someone I can't beat, so, I believe I shall pass on the invitation for now.) Elladan said. Vanya turned to him.  
(And you, are a pathetic kiss up, Elladan.) She said in a mockingly scolding tone.  
(What can I say?) He said.  
(Well, if it were up to me,) Said Elrond. (I would have you never speak again, but your voice is needed for scouting relays.)  
Vanya laughed, and looked at her father. He smiled at her.  
(Father, I think this is now a family business.) She said.

***

Author's Note:

So, now you know Vanya's parentage. No, Aragorn did not cheat on Arwen, but nor is Arwen Vanya's mother. Well, it looks like there are now four who work with the Rangers! Yay for family business!


	4. Traveling

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: *scampering around getting presents for friends/family for Christmas*

Aragon: Well, DragonridingDunedain is too busy to do the disclaimer, so she has kindly left that to us.

Arwen: DD does not own Lord of the Rings, the only thing she does own is Vanya.

Haldir: And technically she doesn't even belong to DD.

Vanya: *Smiles gleefully* *snuggles up to Haldir*

* * *

A few months later Aragorn and Vanya had to leave for another mission. They packed up and said their good-byes.  
(Well, at least this time you can tell us good-bye to our faces.) Elladan said jokingly. That earned him a slap on the back of his head from Vanya.  
(Didn't Elrond think it would be better for you to speak less?) This earned a chuckle from Aragorn.  
"Come Vanya, it is time for us to depart." He said.  
"Very well Ada," She said, she turned to Elladan and Elrohir. (Farewell, I can't wait to see you again.)  
(We will await your coming Vanya.) Said Elrohir.  
(Only after your journey is complete you two.) Said Elrond, as he stepped out of the shadows. (You are to go to Mirkwood, you know this.) Vanya smiled.  
(I believe, you have been caught, yet again. Lies are nets that catch their tellers up as well.) She laughed. Then turned to Elrond. (Farewell Grandfather.)  
(Farewell child. Be safe.) He said. Vanya turned to Aragorn and nodded. They spurred their horses on and rode away.  
"Where are we going Ada?" Vanya questioned after a while of silence.  
"I shall tell you once we make it over the mountains." He answered.  
"The RedHorn pass?" She asked.

"Yes." Aragorn replied.  
It took them a week, but they made it to the pass. It was winter, and Caradhas was heavier with snow than usual. Vanya was concerned at this.  
"It is nothing to worry about, I am sure." Aragorn said. But that still did not ease Vanya's worry. They started up the pass. They made good progress for a while, but when they had reached the hips of the mountain, they found to their dismay, the pass was blocked.  
"What shall we do Aragorn?" Vanya asked. She knew now there was only one other way to get past, that did not involve a longer rout. The mines of Moria. "Must we go down that way?"

"I believe it is the only way." He sighed. "Come, I know where an entrance is, not too far from here, but we must turn back." Vanya nodded. She would not like it, but she would follow her father to the end of the world. They turned back and were off the mountain by dusk. They went a few miles away from the mountain before stopping.  
"we will rest here for the night, then head…" Aragorn stopped.  
"To Moria." Vanya finished for him. He nodded. Neither he nor Vanya had been into Moria before, but they knew it was not a place someone would go for fun. It was a place of horror. Vanya took the first watch that night. She sat huddled by the fire they had made. It had been the coldest night so far. Her piercing eyes scanned the area around them. Nothing too out of the ordinary so far. There were a few birds left in the area that had not flown south yet. But she couldn't hear them. Which was strange, for even in the cold birds would chirp every now and then. She put her ear to the ground and listened. She heard marching, and it wasn't too far away. It was made by boots, heavy ones. Vanya had heard those boots before. Orcs were coming.  
She quickly doused the fire and awoke Aragorn.  
(What is it?) He asked, still a little sleepy.  
(Orcs are approaching from the south.) She said. Aragorn got up quickly.  
(How long ago?) He asked.  
(I found out five minutes past, but I think they have been closing in for an hour.) She replied, retrieving the horses. Aragorn packed up camp, and got rid of any evidence that they had stopped there that night.  
(I believe we will be entering Moria before we wished. For where we are, the south is the only exit road.) He told her.  
(I know, I studied the maps with you.) They mounted the horses and road off, to Moria. After a while Aragorn suddenly realized that Vanya was no longer riding behind him.

"Vanya?" He called softly.

"Back here." She called back. "Come here." Aragorn rode back to where she said she was. She had dismounted her horse and was stooping low to the ground.

(What is it Vanya?) Aragorn asked.

(Orc tracks… I wonder what they are doing here.) Just then, not too far away they heard wolves howling.

(I don not believe that we will be able to find the answer to this riddle for now, we must get going.) Vanya nodded in agreement and mounted her horse.

***

(Aragorn?) Vanya whispered in the dark.  
(What is it?) Aragorn asked.

(What things are in these mines? For I never read much about Moria, I never thought we would be going in it.)

(Many foul things, mostly Goblins. There are a few Orcs, and Trolls. And a shadow, but we need not fear that. It has not been awakened again, yet.) He told her. She narrowed her eyes.  
(Yet?) She questioned.

(It will awake again, but it shall not, not for a while.) He said. That made Vanya feel a little better. They walked along for a while more, but Vanya had not slept since the night before last, and she started to stumble. Aragorn turned to her and caught her before she fell.  
(Vanya, are you alright?) He asked, concerned.  
(Yes, I am fine.) She said hastily, standing up. Aragorn scrutinized her.

(We will stop here for now and rest. Get some sleep I will watch.) He said. Vanya nodded. She laid down by a wall and fell asleep quickly. Aragorn would look over at her and watch her sleep for a little while during his watch, and he smiled. He loved to watch her sleep, he had been told numerous times that he had the most beautiful daughter. But he did not need anyone to tell him that. Yet he couldn't believe that she was his daughter.  
(I love you child.) He whispered to her. She smiled in her sleep. He knew she loved him too. Just then he heard a drum tap in the distance. He stood up quickly and drew his sword. This sudden movement and noise awoke Vanya. She jumped up and saw Aragorn. She drew her sword as well.  
(What is it?) She whispered, and cringed as it echoed through the hallway.  
(I do not know, I heard something just now. Listen.) He said. Vanya tiptoed over to him and listened. Then, she heard the drum tap.  
(What does it mean?) She asked him.  
(I do not know, it could be nothing, but I think it best if we leave now.) He said. Vanya nodded and retrieved the packs. She stopped suddenly.  
(Vanya?) Aragorn said. She didn't respond.  
(Aragorn,) She said. (They are coming! We need to go, now!) She grabbed his pack and tossed it to him, then donned her own. They ran down the corridors. Vanya had no idea where they were going. Luckily, Aragorn knew the way, and he took the lead. By the time an hour had gone by, Vanya had lost count of all the turns they had made. But still, she heard the Orcs behind them.  
(Aragorn, they still follow.) She said.  
(Are you sure?) He asked, for although he had very good hearing, he had not Elvish hearing.  
(Yes, no matter where we go, I can still hear them coming after us.)  
(Do not worry; we are close to the exit now.) They continued running.

Soon, the clamor behind them diminished and Vanya could not hear it.

(They are falling back, Aragorn.) She told him. Aragorn nodded.  
(The exit is not much farther.) He said. But only a few feet more they ran, for in the dark the Orcs had surrounded them. They were trapped.

***

Author's Note:  
UGH!!! I need to get my Christmas shopping done still!!!!! I know what I'm going to give most of my friends.... but family is another matter. I got a Barbie for my sister, and some movies for my dad, but I need to get my mom, other sister, Grandmother, niece, nephew, and other niece stuff...... GAH! Anyway, please Review and rate! It makes me feel good!


	5. Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Lord of the Rings.... I know, boring disclaimer but I have no time to do anything else... I'd finish the time machine I'm working on, but guess what? I've got NO TIME!! Ironic right?

* * *

They halted. A great Orc stepped out in front. He was their chieftain. He was as big and ugly as they come. His skin was mottled black and blue and green. His armor was great, and there seemed to be no weak point in it. On his head he wore a bronze helmet that had a great spike on top. Attached to that spike was a large skull that had not completely rotted. His sword was almost as long as a man and looked sharp enough to cut a hair in half length wise. He bared his teeth, which were yellow and decaying. His eyes were black and pitiless. He walked up to Vanya and ran his sword along her neck, soft enough not to cut, but enough that she could feel its sharpness.  
"Ah, a pretty little thing we have here." He said. "Almost makes me sad that it will not last once we dine upon your flesh, human."  
"Step away from my daughter, beast!" Aragorn snapped. He drew his sword and batted the Orc's away, stepping in front of Kale protectively.

"Ah, and daddy's here to protect his precious little daughter from harm." The chieftain laughed. The other's laughed as well. "What do you think?" He asked his army. "Should we leave the sweet one for last, or let her father suffer as he watches her die, knowing there was nothing he could do?"  
"Eat the father first! Save the sweet one for desert! Come Gash-lag, let us eat the sweet one after wards!" They cried out.  
"Very well!" The leader shouted. "We will eat the father first, and let the child watch!" They Orcs cheered. Aragorn hugged his daughter tight.  
"I love you Vanya, know that." He said. "Try and run while I keep them busy." He started to pull away.  
"No!" Vanya whispered to him, hugging him closer. "Don't let go!" Aragorn looked into her eyes. They were full of love, and words never spoken. He smiled, then pried her off. One of the Orcs bound took her and bound her wrists. She struggled against it, but to no avail. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her father walk up to the leader. Her shoulders shook. She fell to her knees. The leader hit Aragorn, and he fell to the ground. Gash-lag, the leader, lifted his sword to strike. Aragorn closed his eyes and waited.

Vanya bent her head, and a great shockwave thundered through the ground. It's center, Vanya. She shook uncontrollably. A deep growl growing in her chest. The Orcs backed away a little. She broke the bounds on her wrists, and stood up. She lifted her head, her eyes had gone from bright green, to a luminescent yellow/gold.  
"I dare you to place your hand on my father, pig!" She said. It was her voice and yet, not her voice. "You will die, Orc!" Fur grew from her body; it was the same color as her hair. Her nails grew long and pointed, as did her teeth.  
The Orcs couldn't believe what had happened. The woman in front of them had turned into a massive black wolf. She bared her teeth menacingly, and a growl rumbled through her. She crouched down, and then leap at Gash-lag. He didn't have time to raise his sword. She pinned him to the ground, and ripped out his throat. Most of the other Orcs ran away. But many still remained. They wanted to avenge their fallen leader. Vanya turned and crouched protectively around Aragorn. She looked over at Gash-lag and saw he had Aragorn's sword. She retrieved it and gave it back to him. Then she turned towards the Orcs and snarled. Aragorn and Vanya fought, and soon the Orcs were starting to give up.

Aragorn saw an opening and he and Vanya ran towards the exit. The Orcs pursued. Aragorn and Vanya just made it out, when the Orcs ran through the exit. Unfortunately, it was night and the Orcs could stay out. But they weren't going to give up. Soon enough, Aragorn and Vanya had gotten the upper hand and the Orcs fell. But Vanya looked like she was tiring. She turned back into her normal form, and drew her sword.

After a while, all but one was killed. Aragorn fought that one. Vanya stood and surveyed the damage. She had a gash on her arm, but nothing serious. And Aragorn looked unharmed. Aragorn had just slain the Orc that was left. He turned to Vanya and looked her over.

"Vanya, are you hurt?" He asked, walking over.  
"Nothing serious, Aragorn. Tis just a scratch." She told him. She stood on the rim of a ledge. She looked down, under her ran the Anduin, several hundred feet below. She looked up, and just as she did so another Orc came out of the mines. He held a bow in his hands. There was an arrow trained on the string. He let it fly. Before Vanya could shout warning of the approach, the arrow had pierced her right shoulder. She cried out in pain. Aragorn turned and killed the Orc. With one swift stroke, its head fell.

Vanya fell to her knee. Aragorn turned to rush to her side.  
"No!" She cried. Aragorn stopped. She looked at him, fear was in her eyes. The ledge was giving way. She readied herself for the fall. "I love you, Aragorn." And the ledge took Vanya down to the rolling water below.

***

Three Elves were sitting in large grey tree, surveying the land. Their cloaks camouflaged them, so they could only been seen by either a keen eye, or if they moved suddenly. They were brothers, Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil. They all had long golden hair, and blue eyes. Haldir's stood out more, though. They were a brighter silvery grey/blue. Suddenly, Orophin cried out.  
(Brother's look, by the river. There is someone.) He said. And sure enough, as the other looked, they could see a figure floating in the river. It washed up halfway on the shore and did not move.  
(Let us see what it is.) Said Haldir. They hopped down, gracefully out of the tree and walked over. It had snowed due to the cold on the boarders of the wood, but their feet made little imprint upon it. As they came closer, they could clearly see it was a person.  
(Foolish mortal human.) Scoffed Haldir. (What is he doing out in weather like this, and without the right clothing?) Orophin turned the body over, and gasped.

(It is a woman brother!) He exclaimed. Haldir looked down, and sure enough it was a female. Haldir knelt down beside her. Rumil kept watch for any Orcs. Haldir examined the woman; she had a broken arrow in her right shoulder and a large gash on her arm. He looked at her face, it was pale white (he thought from the blood loss), she had dark, raven black hair. And she wore a Ranger's outfit.

(See the clothing?) He asked Orophin.

(Yes, what about it?) He replied.

(She is one of the wanderers. The humans that have no one home, they live a vey long time, at least in human standards. I knew not that they had any women.) He looked down at the girl again. She stirred a little.  
(She still lives!) Rumil exclaimed.  
(Come, we must get her out of these wet clothes and dress her wounds.) Haldir commanded. (Or she won't for long.) He picked her up and they took her back to the Talan they had been on earlier. She was shivering. When they arrived, he laid her down on a warm blanket.

(Rumil, fetch dry clothes for her.) He told him. (Orophin, get the medicine.) They nodded and went to a different Talan to get what was required. Haldir looked down at the girl. He had never seen a human so beautiful, so he wondered. He looked at her ears. But they were hidden by her hair. Just then, Rumil and Orophin returned.  
(Why is this woman wearing these clothes?) Orophin asked.

(Right now that does not matter; she must get warm and healed before we can ask her anything.) Haldir said. (Orophin let me have the medicine.) He handed it to Haldir. He took it and cleaned the wound on her arm. Then he dressed it, making sure it was secure. They he took his dagger and cut away the clothing from the arrow. He made sure that he left enough to cover her chest. He examined the wound, his fair face troubled.

(What is it you see that troubles you, brother?) Orophin asked.

(The arrow was poisoned, as so often the weapons of Orcs are.) He replied. (Also, it is barbed, and the skin has started to heal around it. To pull it out would cause too much damage, it is going to have to get cut out.)

(It is healing already?) Rumil asked.

(Yes, it is strange.) Haldir said, and he took out his knife again. The woman tensed up as Haldir cut the arrow out, but did not awake. He then took the ointment and applied it to the wound, and bandaged it up. He then started to undress her, careful to mind the wounds and look for anything else wrong, but also careful not to dishonor her. He quickly placed another blanket over her. Then he retrieved the new clothes and dressed her. He tucked the blanket around her and watched her sleep. He did not know what they were to do with her, she needed to be taken to the Lady, but she could not be moved yet.

_Do not worry._ Said the voice of the Lady Galadriel in his mind. _I know who this child is; she will bring no harm to Lothlorien. You may take your time in bringing her to me._

_Yes Lady._ Haldir replied.

(What are we to do with her?) Rumil asked.

(The Lady knows she is here, and who she is. She said that she will bring no harm to Lorien. We do not have to bring her right away.)

(Very well,) said Orophin. (I shall take first watch.) He went off to a different Talan to watch.

***

Author's Note:

Hello all my beautiful readers and reviewers! (sadly I have more readers thanreviewers).... oh well. Please rate and review, tell me what you think! I must now go and wrap presents. yay! goodbye everyone!!!


	6. Awaking

DISCLAIMER!!

Gandalf: I'm not in this fanfiction and when I pop up she yells at me, but when there's snow on the ground I am the only one around to do the disclaimer!

Sam: No you're not Mr. Gandalf sir, The snow's almost three feet, I'm not going out there, I can do it with you.

Gandalf: Oh, very well.

Both: DragonridingDunedain owns nothing.

Gandalf: *Runs out to join snowball fight.*

* * *

Vanya awoke to a throbbing pain in her shoulder. She gingerly touched the area then winced. It was tender to the touch. She wondered why, and then reality came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She sat bolt up right.

"Aragorn!" She exclaimed. Then she clutched her shoulder in pain. At once a hand was on her other shoulder. She looked up and saw a pair of beautiful silvery grey/blue eyes, full of concern. She had hoped to see her father's dark grey ones, but these were nice too.

"Who are you?" She asked, although she could tell he was an Elf.

"My name is Haldir; these are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin." They each bowed in turn. "We are the marchwardens of Lothlorien. Now, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Vanya, I am a Dunedain of the North." She replied. "You took care of my shoulder?"

"Yes, what happened to you?"

"I and my father were traveling to Rhun, but we had to deviate from our intended path due to complications and we had to go through the mines of Moria. For the greater part of our journey we went through unnoticed, or so we thought. For we were come upon by an army of Orcs and I…" she paused a moment, but then continued her story. "A creature came and scared most away. We managed to kill their chieftain, and make it to the exit, but they followed us. We killed them all, but a loner came from the mines and shot me with an arrow. I was on the edge of the mountain and it gave way. I fell into the Anduin and I guess I ended up here." She sighed. "My father must think me dead." A tear found its way down her cheek. Haldir put his arms around her comfortingly.

"I must go and find him." She said.

"Well, you cannot go right now, you are injured and a healer should look at your wounds. Also, since you have crossed our boarders, you must be taken to the Lord and Lady."

"Very well." Vanya said.

"Come, can you make it down the ladder?" He asked. Vanya nodded. She walked over to the edge of the Talan. Haldir placed his hand on her arm.  
"I shall go down first, just incase."

"If you wish it." Vanya replied. Haldir started down the rope, Vanya followed, and then came Rumil, while Orophin stayed behind to roll up the ladder before climbing down himself. Vanya walked a while on her own, but then started to look paler and stumble a little. So Haldir placed his arm around her waist to help her. She stopped and removed his arm.

"Thank you, but I have two perfectly good legs, I wish to walk my self." She said proudly.

"Very well, my Lady." Haldir said.

(She is fiery.) Rumil commented.

(Indeed, she is.) Haldir replied. They continued walking until they came to another river.

"This is the Nimrodel." Haldir told Vanya. "We shall rest here until the morning, for you look weary."

"Thank you." She said and sat down. She leaned up against a tree and listened to the river peacefully making its way. She started humming to herself. Orophin leaned in and asked his brother something.

"'What is it that you sing?' my brother wishes to know." Haldir asked Vanya. She stopped and looked at him.

(It is a tale of a woman who bore the same name of the river we are at now. It tells of how she and her love were lost forever.) Vanya answered in the Elvish tongue.

(You speak our tongue?) Rumil asked. (How?) Vanya smiled.

(I was raised in Rivendell, and learned it there. Also,) she said, pulling her hair into a better braid, uncovering her ears. (I am an Elf, well, half one anyway.)

(So, you have known this whole time what we were saying?) Rumil asked. Vanya nodded.

(So, you think me 'fiery,' do you?) She questioned. A sparkle in her eyes.

(Uh…well.)

(It seems the maiden has stolen your tongue, brother.) Orophin said. Vanya laughed. (May I ask as to how many hearts you have stolen as well?) Haldir looked up at this and raised his eye brows.

(As many as I have also broken, for none have been able to steal mine.) She said.

(Would you sing the song for us?) Rumil questioned.

(Being Elves of this wood, I would have expected you to know it already?) Vanya replied.

(We do, but I wish to hear your voice.) He answered her.

(Very well, I shall sing it for you.) At first she started out softly, but then her voice grew louder. It was a soft tune she sang. Elves on the other side of the river stopped to hear her voice as it sang its beautiful melody. She ended it.

(That is as much as I remember from Rivendell. There is more, as you well know, though.) She said.

(Yes, but it would take a very long time to tell.) Orophin said. Haldir came over.

(And you should rest so your wounds may heal.) He said. Vanya shook her head.

(I am not tiered much.) She said stubbornly. Then, as if just to spite her, she yawned. (hm, well, possibly a little.) Haldir chuckled.

(Now, sleep and heal.) He said. Vanya curled up beneath her blankets and fell asleep quickly.

(She is beautiful, is she not brother?) Orophin asked Haldir.

(Yes, what is your point?) He asked.

(I see the way you look at her; you have given her your heart already.)

(I have not, I am just concerned for her.) Rumil and Orophin looked at each other and shrugged. Haldir narrowed his eyes.

(I shall go and take first watch. I will awaken one of you in a few hours.) With that he walked away. Several hours later Haldir returned and Orophin took up the next watch. Haldir checked on Vanya. She was shivering, but also perspiring. Haldir looked concerned. He checked the wound on her arm and found it to be ok, then he checked the wound on her shoulder. It had become infected due to the poison in just a few short hours. He looked at it closer and found that not all the poison had been removed. It was spreading around her system. He cursed.

(We need to go now,) He said, turning to Rumil. (Tell Orophin, I'm taking her to the city and finding a healer.) Rumil nodded and sprang away. Haldir picked Vanya up gently and carried her towards the city. She woke up groggily.

(What's going on?) She asked.

(I need to take you to the healer quickly.) Haldir answered. (The poison is spreading through your body, and your shoulder wound has started to get infected.) Kale snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

(You're warm.) She said absently, still shivering. She fell asleep with his warmth.

***

The next time Vanya awoke she was being placed in a bed. She could hear Haldir speaking with someone, a woman by her voice, but could not decipher what they said. Her shoulder pained her. She could feel someone's hands on her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Then she fell back into darkness.

It seemed like only seconds when she woke up again. But this time she could open her eyes. She looked around slowly; she was in a large bed in a Talan. She guessed it was in the city. Next to her was a chair, and sitting in it was an Elf. He was sleeping. She sat up and smiled.

(What is this?) She said, causing the Elf to wake up. (A Marchwarden asleep in duty?) Haldir smiled.

(How are you feeling?) He asked her. Vanya though a moment.

(Like some one took a Dwarf's hammer and smashed my shoulder in.) She said rubbing it lightly.

(Would you like me to get you something for it?) He asked. Vanya shook her head.

(I am fine.) She looked out the window and up at the sky. (How long have I been here?) She asked after a while.

(About four days.) Haldir replied. Vanya started.

(Four days?) She cried. (Aragorn must be worried sick about me!) She got up out of the bed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and headed for the door. Haldir blocked her way.

(You cannot go out, you are not fully healed yet, and your shoulder needs time to rest.) He said.

(I am perfectly fine, thank you for everything, but I need to go.) Haldir remained resolute.

(Very well, if you think you are perfectly fine, then raise your arm.) Vanya looked at him and opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it again. She looked at him stubbornly then raised her left arm. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

(Very good, now you other arm.) Vanya looked quite perturbed. She slowly raised her right arm, but only got a roughly thirty-five degree angle. She huffed.

(Fine, I am not perfectly fine, but I can still take care of myself in…) She paused, thinking over her words carefully. (Other ways.)

(Oh?) Questioned Haldir, not believing her. (What 'Other' ways would those be?)

(I can fight almost as well with my left arm as with my right, and I can hunt without a bow and arrow.)

(Well, even if I believed you, you would still need to go before the Lord and Lady, as all must who pass through these woods.) Vanya opened her mouth to protest, then shut it again. She nodded.

(Very well, I shall see them.) Haldir smiled.

(Good, now, I shall find you something suitable to wear.) Then he steered her back towards the bed. (Rest, I shall return shortly.) Then he left her with her thoughts.

Vanya sighed and sat down. Then an Elven maid came in.

(I have drawn a bath for you my Lady, it is ready in the other room.) Vanya stood up and thanked the woman. Then made her way to next room, slowly. She was able to undress, then she lowered herself into the hot water. She shivered with delight. It felt so good. She sank down until she was submerged completely. Vanya let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and stayed down there for a long time. Once her lungs were screaming for air, did she surface.

"Vanya!" She turned and saw Haldir standing in the doorway, he was holding fresh clothes for her. "What were you doing?" He said, looking agitated.

"Taking a bath, what does it look like?" She said.

"I was standing here for five minutes waiting for you! You scared me half to death!" Vanya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Five minutes?" She said.

"Yes, don't do that!"

"Why not, I am unharmed."

Haldir sighed, and shook his head.

"Never mind, I have brought you clothes, when you are ready get dressed and meet me outside." He told her. "I am to take you to see the Lord and Lady." He set the clothes down on a stool and walked out.

"Ah, time to go see Grandmother and Grandfather." Vanya said to herself.

***

Author's Note:  
OMG! We got like three feet of SNOW!!!! I'm SO HAPPY!!!!!! Anyway, OH! Does Haldir have feelings for Vanya? Rate and Review please!! (No flames!)


	7. Meetings and Dreams

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own LotR... If I did, Haldir would have been in the fight at Helm's Deep in the book, but I would have had him live in the movie.

Vanya: Well, you don't so you'll just have to live with what Peter Jackson did.

DD: I do live with it, I just don't agree with it.

Vanya: *Rolls eyes*

* * *

Vanya finished washing and put the clothes on. Haldir had been considerate and gotten her a tunic and a pair of breeches. She didn't mind dresses, but breeches were more useful, you couldn't fight Orcs very well in a dress. She slipped on the soft shoes and walked out to where Haldir stood waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Vanya nodded.

"Very well, let us go." Haldir lead her to the largest tree in the forest, it had multiple Talans on it. From high up an Elf threw a rope ladder down.

"It is a long climb for those not used to it; we can rest on the way if you wish it." He said, and then motioned for her to go up first. Vanya began to climb, her shoulder felt well, but it would still have a slight twinge to it once in a while.

After a while of climbing they reached the top, it was still far from the tip of the tree though. There was a large house on the Talan; it was big enough to fit several halls of men. On the far end there were two thrones, on them sat a man and a woman. They were extremely beautiful, and seemed to glow with a bright light. The woman smiled at Vanya as she walked up.

"Hello granddaughter." She said. Vanya stole a quick glance at Haldir, he looked shocked, but quickly hid it.

"Greetings Grandmother," She said to Galadriel, then she turned to Celeborn. "Greetings Grandfather, how do you fare?"

"We are well, my child." Galadriel answered. "The question is; how are you?"

"I am, well." Vanya answered slowly. "I wish for my shoulder to heal faster so I may find Aragorn and let him know I am ok." Galadriel smiled.

"I sent out messengers as soon as I felt you enter my woods, they will have reached Rivendell by now, Elrond will send out messengers to find your father, and also someone to see how you are." She said. "But for now Granddaughter, you must rest and heal, Haldir see to it that she is given a Talan to sleep."

Haldir nodded.

"Thank you Grandmother, goodnight."

"Goodnight child." Galadriel said, then Haldir escorted Vanya out.

"The Lady and Lord are your Grandparents?" Haldir asked aster a few moments of silence.

"Well, not really." She replied. "My father is Aragorn, who wed Lord Elrond's first daughter, who had me. So they are actually my Great Grandparents."

Haldir was silent, he looked like he was thinking. They walked up to a Talan and stopped.

"This one is for you, it is right next to mine, so if you need anything just call." He said.

"Thank you." Vanya said, then kissed him on the cheek. She quickly turned and walked in her Talan. Haldir stood there and placed a hand on his cheek, where she had kissed him

_Why did I _do _that?! _ She thought furiously to her self. She sat down on the bed, then thumped back on the pillow.

"OW!" she said. "That was quite ill thought out." She rubbed her shoulder. She turned over and curled up. She couldn't wait for Aragorn to get the message that she was ok. She now had a reason to stay in Lorien. If she left to find Aragorn she would just have to come back to find him here. But, she didn't know how long it would be before the messengers would find him, then he would have to get to Lorien as well. She sighed. Yes, she would just stay here, for now. She fell into a deep sleep, letting her shoulder heal.

***

_Vanya and Aragorn halted. The great Orc chieftain stepped out in front. He walked up to Vanya and ran his sword along her neck, soft enough not to cut, but enough that she could feel its sharpness.  
"Ah, a pretty little thing we have here." He said. "Almost makes me sad that it will not last once we dine upon your flesh, human."  
"Step away from my daughter, beast!" Aragorn snapped. He drew his sword and batted the Orc's away, stepping in front of Kale protectively. _

"_Ah, and daddy's here to protect his precious little daughter from harm." The chieftain laughed. The other's laughed as well. "What do you think?" He asked his army. "Should we leave the sweet one for last, or let her father suffer as he watches her die, knowing there was nothing he could do?"  
"Eat the father first! Save the sweet one for desert! Come Gash-lag, let us eat the sweet one after wards!" They cried out.  
"Very well!" The leader shouted. "We will eat the father first, and let the child watch!" They Orcs cheered. Aragorn hugged his daughter tight.  
"I love you Vanya, know that." He said. "Try and run while I keep them busy." He started to pull away.  
"No!" Vanya whispered to him, hugging him closer. "Don't let go!" Aragorn looked into her eyes. They were full of love, and words never spoken. He smiled, then pried her off. One of the Orcs bound took her and bound her wrists. She struggled against it, but to no avail. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her father walk up to the leader. Her shoulders shook. She fell to her knees. The leader hit Aragorn, and he fell to the ground. Gash-lag, the leader, lifted his sword to strike. Aragorn closed his eyes and waited. _

_Vanya bent her head, and a great shockwave thundered through the ground. It's center, Vanya. She shook uncontrollably. A deep growl growing in her chest. The Orcs backed away a little. She broke the bounds on her wrists, and stood up. She lifted her head, her eyes had gone from bright green, to a luminescent yellow/gold.  
"I dare you to place your hand on my father, pig!" She said. It was her voice and yet, not her voice. "You will die, Orc!" Fur grew from her body; it was the same color as her hair. Her nails grew long and pointed, as did her teeth.  
The Orcs couldn't believe what had happened. The woman in front of them had turned into a massive black wolf. She bared her teeth menacingly, and a growl rumbled through her. She crouched down, and then leap at Gash-lag. He didn't have time to raise his sword. She pinned him to the ground, and ripped out his throat. Then she turned towards her father and snarled. She leapt._

Vanya awoke with a start, and sat up. Her breathing was heavy, and she shook; not from cold but from fear.

_That could have happened back there._ Vanya thought to herself. _I could have killed my own father with this power, just as easily as that Orc._ She had no idea what this power was, or why she had it. But, there was one thing she did know. She could never use it again.

Author's Note:

Sorry for such a long delay! Life, it's evil! But.... necessary. What ever, anyway. The lastish part is mostly a recount of Vanya's time in Moria, but with a different ending. Anyway, read/rate/and review! No flames.

toodles!


	8. Fireflies and Mirrors

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: *is trying to finish her costume for the March Hare for her friend's B-Day party.*

Gandalf: Like I said earlier, when ever I pop up she yells at me. But when everyone else is busy, I'm the only one left to do the disclaimer.

The March Hare: Nope, she invited me over to do it. Along with The Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter: Hello everybody!

March Hare: Hey, isn't it your Un-Birthday?

Mad Hatter: Why, yes it is! It's yours too!

Gandalf:... why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Both: *Starts singing the "Un-Birthday song"*

Gandalf: That's why.... *sighs*

DD: *Comes over* Hey! It's my Un-Birthday too!

Both: It IS?!

DD: yes!

Both: Well, A very merry Un-Birthday, to you!

DD: To me?

Both: To you! A very merry Un-Birthday to Yooooou!

All three: *Continues singing while drinking tea*

Gandalf: DD owns nothing......

* * *

Vanya heard a knock on her door, she stood up and walked over. It was Haldir.

"Good morning, My Lady, how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Much better thank you My Lord." She said.

"Come, I shall show you around Lothlorien today." He told her. Vanya smiled.

"Very well, allow me to change and I will be with you shortly." Haldir nodded, and headed down the steps. Vanya closed the door and went to the wardrobe in her room and opened it. Inside were several beautiful dresses, She sorted through them, contemplating whether she wanted to wear one or not. Then she found one. It was a deep red color, with a black front and black ties. The sleeves hung down and there was a beautiful gold belt with red rubies inlayed. She picked it out and put it on. Then she let her hair down, for the first time in six years. Her hair was long and fell down her back to the smallest part; it had waves from being in a braid for so long. She slipped on her shoes and walked out.

Haldir looked up as she approached, and his breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning. Vanya smiled at him.

"Are you ready my lady?" He asked.

"I am shall we go?"

"Yes." Haldir held out his arm and she took it. She felt a flutter in her stomach, but pushed the feeling away.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a while.

"Just for a walk, I shall show you around the wood." Haldir answered.

"That sounds nice." Vanya replied. For the whole day, Haldir showed her Lothlorien. She enjoyed everything he showed her. All too soon, it began to get dark.

"I guess we must go back now?" Vanya asked.

"Not just yet." Haldir replied. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"You shall see." Then he took her arm and led her to a heavily treed spot. He took her towards two trees that had overhanging bracken and ivy. He held the plants back and motioned for her to go inside. Vanya walked through them and gasped. Haldir followed behind, but she didn't take much notice. She had stepped into a rather large open area, it had a circle of trees surrounding it and flying around inside where millions of fireflies. It looked like the stars had fallen from the sky, and floated in the air. Vanya looked back at Haldir and he smiled. She walked farther in, and giggled as they landed on her. Their lights flashed on and ff as they danced in the skies.

Vanya didn't know quite how long they stayed there, but she loved every minute of it. After a while, Haldir placed his hand on Vanya's shoulder.

"My Lady, we should return for you must rest." He said. Vanya took one last long look at the fireflies, then nodded. Haldir held out his arm, and Vanya took it. They headed back towards the Talans and Haldir bade Vanya good night.

Vanya sat down on the bed and sighed contentedly. She had had a really good day, and now she was exhausted. She stood up and went to the wardrobe to change. She picked something out to wear to sleep, put it on, and curled up on her bed. Her body wanted to sleep, but her mind still buzzed with the excitement of the day. Then her thoughts turned towards the dream she had. She held her hands above her face and stared at them, not a fortnight ago they had turned from human hands, to wolf paws.

_Why?_ She thought. _Why do I have this power?_ She sat up suddenly.

"Lady Galadriel!" Vanya said. She got up and placed a tunic and a pair of breeches on and silently slipped out of the Talan. She walked until she came to the middle of the city. She climbed up the Talan and went to the building. No one was there, so Vanya went looking around. No one was even in the building, so she left and kept searching. She wanted answers. Soon enough though, the Lady Galadriel found Vanya instead.

"You were searching for me, child?" This wasn't exactly a question though.

"Yes, I wish to have some questions answered." Vanya replied.

Galadriel nodded knowingly. She turned and started walking away; Vanya knew she was to follow. Galadriel took her to an open area; it was not like the place Haldir had taken her earlier. This place was and extravagant garden. Vanya had not seen many of the flowers and foliage before. Lady Galadriel led Vanya to the middle of her garden, there was a large stone basin, and a fountain behind it.

"Do you wish to look in my mirror?" Galadriel asked. Vanya tilted her head.

"What will I see, My Lady?" She asked.

"That, not even the wisest could tell you." She replied, filling a silver pitcher with the water from the fountain. It was crystal clear and shimmering. "My mirror shows things that were, things that are, and things…" she said, filling the basin. "That have not come to pass. I cannot advise you to look, or not to look, that is up to you." She finished pouring the water. "Do you wish to look?" Vanya hesitantly nodded and walked up to the water.

"Look, but do not touch." Galadriel said, then stepped back for Vanya to see.

Vanya looked into the basin. At first she could see nothing but the stars above her, then the water shimmered. Vanya looked up at Galadriel, but she just stood there. Vanya looked back down at the mirror. She saw herself fighting Aragorn in Rohan, then she saw herself turn into a wolf in Moria and attack the Orc chief. Then she saw Haldir, he was sitting on his bed looking at the stars out of his window. Then she saw many people around the stone table in Rivendell, a hobbit hold up a golden ring. Then she saw a wizard, cloaked in grey, fall off a cliff, and saw everyone weeping. Then she saw a great army of creatures that were like Orcs, but greater, and she saw on a great wall armies of men and elves. Then she saw an Orc attack Haldir, she saw Aragorn catch him as he fell back. And she saw him die. She tore her gaze away from the mirror and sobbed.

She did not know why nor what she felt when she saw his life slip away. Then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks and stole her breath.

_I know now what these feelings inside of me are._ She thought. _I love him!_

Author's Note:

OMG! Galadriel's mirror is AWSOME!!! That was one of my favorite parts of the movie. Anyway, Yeah I'm gonna be the March Hare! Yay! But I still need the face paint and bunny ears. Thank you Party city!  
So, read/rate/review and all that good stuff!  
BTW, I was listening to Owl City's song "Fireflies" as I was writing this. (Don't hate me ok!)


	9. Prophecies, Good News, and Memories

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Vanya: ... yes, there is snow on the ground... did you JUST notice all four feet of it?

DD: Oh, no I noticed it when it fell at first, I had to shovel it! But that's not what I'm talking about, we're supposed to get MORE on Monday!

Vanya: You are joking, right?

DD: No! I'm not! It's what the radar is telling me!

Vanya: But there has been snow falling for the past three weeks! Don't you think five storms is enough for one month?

DD: Psh, no, if it gets me out of school it can fall as much as it wants!

Vanya: But then school goes into the summer.

DD:..... GO AWAY SNOW!

Gandalf: This is an interesting disclaimer...

DD: Go away! You weren't invited!

Gandalf: Then why am I here? You're the author.

DD: *opens mouth for a retort* um... *gives defeated look* I own nothing....

* * *

Vanya looked up at Galadriel.

"Why did you show me these things?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"I cannot control what my mirror shows you, child." She answered. "But listen now, not ever thing that was seen will come to pass, that all depends on the road you choose. If you go on the road to try to stop what happens, then maybe you will succeed, or maybe you will fail." She placed her arm around Vanya's shoulders. "I cannot give you council on what path to choose, that is up to you. All I can tell you; is follow your heart." Vanya nodded, then looked up.

"Why were these powers given to me?" She asked, referring to her transformation in the mines. Galadriel looked at Vanya, contemplating her. She knew so much, and yet so little.

"Some are born great; some achieve greatness, while others have greatness thrust upon them." She said. "While you, my child, have been given all three. You were born with a great power inside of you, but you must learn to control that power and use it wisely, it was given to you by your sires of old. There is a prophecy about you." Galadriel stood up.

"_In many years to come, Isildor's heir shan't bear a son,_

_To him shall be a daughter born, A ranger be the child scorned,_

_The image of her father's sire, And when all hope is gone and dire,_

_Shall she show her true great power, When then comes her gravest hour?"_

Galadriel held out her hand, Vanya took it and stood up.

"Rest now child, messengers came not long ago and told me Elrond sent his sons to search for your father, they should arrive in a few days time." Vanya sighed with relief.

"Thank you Grandmother!" She said, and hugged her. Galadriel returned the embrace, then Vanya went back to her Talan. She stopped by Haldir's first, she wanted to tell him the new she heard. She knocked on the door.

"My Lady, what is wrong?" He asked after opening it. Vanya smiled.

"Absolutely nothing!" She said. "I went to speak with Lady Galadriel, and she told me my father should be on his way here in a few days time!"

"This is joyous news, Mt Lady." Haldir said, smiling at her happiness. "Although, you should go and rest now, it would do no good for you to be asleep on your feet whence he arrives."

"I am not tired!" Vanya said stubbornly. Then as though her body wanted to spite her words, she yawned. She scowled. "Perhaps slightly weary, but not tired." Haldir laughed, and Vanya smiled at this.

"Go and sleep now, Vanya." He said, using her right name for the first time.

"You called me by my name." She said.

"Do you not wish me to?" Haldir queried.

"No, it's not that." Vanya replied hastily. "It is just that you have never called me by my name, I like this better."

"Very well, but as I said not a moment ago, go and sleep now." Haldir said, his voice soft, but firm. Vanya's eyes flashed, but she realized he was just looking out for her well being.

"Very well." She said. "Good night, Haldir." Then left to return to her Talan.

Vanya sat on her bed and could not sleep for the second time that night. Her thoughts drifted from elated that her father would come in a few days, to confused about her feelings for Haldir, to angry that she never told him. She knew that, unless there was some inclination; no matter how small, that he felt the same way for her, she could never tell him. She curled up on the bed and drifted into sleep.

~*Flashback*~

"_An elf can only love once." Her father told her. "This is why very few of them fall in love with a mortal. To love a mortal, the elf must give up his or her immortality, so they might die once their love is gone."_

"_So, the only way an immortal can die is if they become mortal?" Vanya asked, her small, six year old voice, full of curiosity. _

"_No, there are only two ways in which an immortal can die, that is through either, a mortal wounding, or a broken heart. But to die of a broken heart is the worst fate one could endure."_

"_Why is it so bad, Ada?"_

"_I will tell you once you are older." Aragorn replied. _

"_Please, Ada." Vanya begged. "Please tell me, I can handle it!"_

"_If your Grandfather knew what I did for your bedtime stories." Aragorn said to himself. He sighed. "Very well." He relented. "When an immortal has a broken heart, they do not die, they fade. The difference is, when you die your body dies, but when you fade, your soul dies." _

"_Oh." Vanya said quietly, and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Is that what happened to mother?" She questioned. Aragorn looked out the window, and did not answer for a while. _

"_Yes." He said finally. _

"_What caused it?" She asked, even quieter._

"_I did." Her father replied, then got up and went out the door. "Good night, Vanya." He said as he closed the door._

"_Good night, Ada."_

Author's note:

ZOMFG! I hate school! The teacher have given us a bunch of homework! So I've been working on that instead of my fanfictions..... :P

Don't yell at me for it being late, yell at the school system. The only good thing is that we got off for two weeks from school, e first week was for snow! (almost four freakin' feet!) The second week was for President's day.


	10. Finding Family

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own LotR...

Vanya: You're quite humorless today.

DD: Tired.

Vanya: That hasn't stopped you before.

DD: Meh.... enjoy.

{A few days later}

Vanya awoke early, although she had barely slept that night. How could she, her father had entered the boarders of Lothlorien late last night, and was due to arrive in the city later today. It was Haldir who had told her.

Vanya was just getting to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. She went and answered it, it was Haldir.

"Forgive me, Vanya." He said, seeing that she had just woken. "Have I woken you?"

"No, I was just getting ready to go to sleep." She said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have just received word from the Lady that your father has just arrived at the boarders, and shall be escorted here later." Haldir replied. "He should arrive late tomorrow." Vanya's eyes shone with happiness and she threw her arms around Haldir's neck.

"Thank you for telling me, Haldir!" She said as he, awkwardly, returned the hug.

"You are most welcome." He said.

So now, Vanya sat, waiting for night to come. The time her father was to arrive. She had truly enjoyed her stay in Lothlorien, but she missed the wide open air, and mostly, her father. She sighed and stood up, she would find something to do until later came. Then an idea struck her. She went over to Haldir's Talan and knocked on the door.

"Good morning Vanya." Haldir said when he answered it. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little." Vanya replied. "Can we speed tonight up?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Haldir said.

"Instead of me waiting here all day, having nothing to do, can we go and meet Aragorn halfway?" Haldir considered a moment, and Vanya bit her lower lip.

"I believe we can, it would take your mind off of it, and give you something to do." He said. Vanya hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said. Haldir smiled and hugged her back, this time a little less awkwardly.

"Go and get ready, I'll come over in a little while." He said, Vanya nodded and went back to her Talan. She packed a couple of spare outfits, an extra cloak, and a blanket. She looked around the room to make sure she wasn't missing anything. She saw a bookshelf and picked one with the history of Middle Earth. She slung her bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, and buckled her sword to her belt. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door.

"Are you ready, Vanya?" Haldir asked after she opened the door. Vanya nodded.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Then, let us go." Vanya nodded eagerly. They started towards the west entrance. Vanya had a smile on her face the whole time.

It was almost dark once they were close to where the group escorting Aragorn would be. Vanya could hardly hold herself back.

"Are we close?" She asked. Haldir nodded.

"Only about half a league." He said. He looked over at Vanya.

"We'll be there soon, I promise." He told her. Vanya looked at him and smiled.

It seemed, to Vanya, to take ages to finally get there. The first thing they heard was the quiet speaking in the trees. Haldir called up to them.

(Is the Ranger Aragorn up there with you?) He called. And Elf landed on the lowest tree branch.

(Greetings, My Lord.) The Elf said. (Yes, he is here. Although, he sorely wishes to continue towards the city, even though he says he hasn't rested since being in Rohan almost five days ago.)

(Well, he has good reason not to wish to rest.) Haldir replied. (He is searching for his lost daughter, who is here in Lothlorien.) The Elf nodded.

(I know this, it was told to me by him when he first arrived this morning.) He replied.

(Send for him to come down at once.) Haldir said. (Tell him that I wish to speak with him.)

(Of course, My Lord.) The Elf said, then headed back up the tree. Moments later a rope ladder fell down the tree, and a figure started to climb down it.

(Vanya,) Haldir whispered. (Go and hide behind the bush, there.)

(But I wish to see my father.) She protested.

(I know you do, just go hide there, then come out when I tell you to.) Vanya reluctantly gave in, she knew what he was planning.

Aragorn came down the ladder and stopped in front of Haldir. Haldir gave a slight bow, placing his hand over his heart. Aragorn tipped his head in return.

"Mae Govannan, Ranger." He said. "I am the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, I am Haldir."

"Greetings Haldir, I am Aragorn." Aragorn replied. "How fares my daughter, do you know?" Haldir nodded.

"Yes, I know." He replied. "She came here with severe wounds, but the healers have treated her, and she is fine now. Well, mostly." He added.

"Mostly?" Aragorn repeated. "What is wrong?"

Haldir smiled.

"Fear not, your daughter's physical being is well, but she misses you terribly." He replied.

"As I do her."

"Then you wish to see her soon?" Haldir questioned. Aragorn nodded.

"I do."

Haldir smiled again.

"Very well, Aragorn." He said. "Then you shall." He turned towards the bushes where Vanya sat waiting. "Now, you can see him." He said. A figure appeared from the bushes, ran towards Aragorn, and hugged him fiercely. Aragorn returned the hug equally so.

"Ada, I have missed you so much!" Vanya said, tears streaming down her face.

"As have I missed you, Child." Aragorn replied, tears fell freely from his eyes too. Haldir smiled, and headed up to the Talan above them to give the father and daughter some privacy. Aragorn finally pulled away from Vanya and held her at arms length. He looked over her.

"You look fine." He said. "How are you?" Vanya smiled.

"I am fine, father." She said, then looked him over. "But much less tiered than you are."

"I am fine, what happed after you fell?" He asked, waving away her comment. Vanya shook her head.

"No, you rest and then I shall tell you what happened." She said.

"You are incredibly stubborn." Aragorn said.

"I wonder who I get it from." Vanya replied. Aragorn smiled.

(Haldir, throw the ladder down.) Vanya called up, moments later a ladder appeared. Aragorn and Vanya climbed up and entered the Talan in the trees. Haldir sat there with two of his companions, the third Elf, who had greeted Haldir, had gone. Vanya hugged the other two.

(Rumil, Orophin!) She said. (I knew you had gone back to the boarders, but I didn't know you were to bring my father back!)

(We thought we would surprise you.) Rumil answered. Orophin nodded.

"I see you have made more than one friend." Aragorn commented. Vanya smiled at him.

"Yes." She said. "This is Rumil and Orophin. They are Haldir's brothers."

"Yes, we have already acquainted ourselves." Aragorn replied. Vanya smiled.

"Good." She said. "Now, like I said, rest then I shall tell you what happened after we… parted." Aragorn nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry, Ada." Vanya said. "I will stay here until you awake." Aragorn nodded again and he curled up under his blankets. Vanya stood beside him, watching the stars. Haldir walked over and stood beside her.

"Thank you Haldir." Vanya said after a while. Haldir looked at her.

"What for, My Lady?" He asked, falling back into the formalness due to his brothers presences. Vanya continued to look at the stars.

"For everything, for making me well when I was injured, for spending time with me when I was lonely, for watching over me as I healed in sleep, for being my friend." She looked away from the stars and into his eyes. She saw, deep down inside, something flickering there. But what it was she couldn't tell.

"You are welcome." Haldir told her, and he looked up at the stars as well.

Author's Note:

I am so sorry this has taken so long! I have been sooooooo busy! anyway... I think the ending was kinda crappy. oh well. yay! Father and daughter have been reunited. and now we await the installment of the next chapter... once I get my inspiration back... ok, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Love's secret revealing

DISCLAIMER!

DD: I do not own LotR... anything relating to LotR ('cept this story)... the only things from LotR I DO own are the trading/art cards I bought.

Vanya: What? No wishing you DID own it?

DD: I have found that wishing does no good... that is why I am hiring ninjas' to steal the papers containing the copy write.

Vanya: ... seriously?

DD: No... *sad* I don't have enough money to do that...

Vanya: Enjoy the next chapter

DD: That I DO own ^_^

Vanya: Just not the characters (except for me) in it.

DD: Mood killer...

Aragorn awoke the next morning fully rested.

"Alright, I have rested, as you told me to." Aragorn said over the breakfast the Elves provided. "Now, tell me what happened after you fell."

Vanya recounted the story of how she had washed up near Lothlorien, how Haldir had tended to her, her visit with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, her look in the mirror of Galadriel (She left out the part with Haldir dying and her realizing her feelings for him), her tour of Lorien, and her asking Haldir to take her to see him.

"And then Haldir consented and we came to find you." She finished.

Aragorn was silent for a while, thinking over everything that Vanya had told him. Then he looked up at Haldir who stood nearby.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter this time." He said. "I am in your debt."

Haldir shook his head.

"You are welcome." He said. "But it was a pleasure to take care of her. You are a lucky man to have such a daughter."

Aragorn smiled and nodded as he looked back at his daughter. She smiled back at him. It had never felt better to have him with her.

Vanya and Aragorn stayed in Lothlorien for some weeks further. They spent much time together. During this time, though, Vanya had seen little of Haldir. She assumed that he had gone back to the boarder.

One day, as Vanya was reading, Aragorn came over to her.

"We are going to need to leave soon." He said.

Vanya looked up from her book.

"I know." She replied, somewhat sadly. "I've been packed for a few days now." Aragorn nodded.

"Ok." He said. "I was planning on leaving early tomorrow, so you should rest."

"Alright, I'll go to sleep in a little while." She told him. Aragorn started to leave.

"Which direction are we leaving?" She asked before he got out of the door. He turned back.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to know." She replied.

"East." Aragorn said. Vanya looked out the window. "Why do you ask?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh, no reason really." She said. Then after a moment, she turned back towards Aragorn.

"Have you seen Haldir?" She asked.

"No, not since he escorted us back from the border." Aragorn said. Vanya looked back out her window. Aragorn watched his daughter thoughtfully. He had some idea of what was going through her head. She was in love with him. Bur she didn't quite know herself. She wanted to talk with him.

"You could look for him." Aragorn told her.

"But I had heard he went back to the boarder." Vanya replied, looking away from the window.

"That is fine, go find him and I shall meet you there." He said.

Vanya smiled.

"Thank you, Ada." She said.

Aragorn nodded and left. Vanya packed her things quickly, and headed for the boarder. She made it by the second day.

_Why is Lothlorien so big?_ She thought to herself.

Vanya walked towards the Talans.

Sighing, she clambered up through the trees and walked along them. Hoping she would find him soon, she wandered around the trees for a little while. Not getting anywhere, she sat down and just thought. Suddenly a familiar voice brought her out of her revere.

"I thought you were leaving?"

Vanya turned around and smiled.

"Hello Haldir." She said.

She stood up and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"We are leaving." She said. "However, we were heading this way and father said I could go on ahead to say good-bye. I did not know if we would see you on our road."

"Well, I am glad you have come." Haldir said. "I had wanted to tell you farewell, but I am not allowed to leave my post, and I did not know whether you were coming this way."

"Aragorn had suggested we go to the southern boarder, but I had wanted to say farewell to you, so he agreed we could come this way." Vanya told him.

"Thank you for thinking of me to come and say good-bye."

"No, it is not good-bye." Vanya said, shaking her head. "Good-bye is what you say when you never see someone again. It is just a, I shall see you some other day."

Haldir chuckled at that. Vanya still thought his smile was the most beautiful she had seen. She thought his laugh was even better. For the next few hours they sat together and talked as Vanya waited for her father to arrive so they could be on their way again. Aragorn arrived a short while later.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked as he walked up.

"Yes, I am." Vanya replied, standing up.

Haldir stood up with her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." She said again.

"It was my pleasure, My Lady." Haldir replied.

"Come now, you have not called me that since I first arrived." Vanya said. "It is Vanya."

"Very well." Haldir conceded. "It was my pleasure, Vanya."

She smiled at this. Aragorn beckoned to her. Giving Haldir one last glance she turned and followed him out. A few minutes later they heard foot steps following them. Turning around they saw it was Haldir.

"Aragorn?" He called.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, although he had an idea of what he might want.

"Might I speak with your daughter?" Haldir asked. "For a moment? I shall not take long and you can be on your way soon."

Aragorn smiled and nodded. Vanya, however, had a no idea what was going on. Haldir beckoned to her and she followed. Turning back to Aragorn once, who just smiled and nodded her on. Once they were a little ways away, Haldir stopped and faced her.

"What are we doing here, Haldir?" Vanya asked once they had stopped.

"I wished to tell you for a while but I could never find the words or the right time to say them." He started, looking rather nervous.

"You have wished to tell me, what, Haldir?" Vanya prompted when he paused.

"I love you." Haldir managed to say.

Vanya was shocked. This was the very last thing she expected him to say. As she fumbled for the words to say in response to this, Haldir continued.

"I needed to tell you, before you left." He said.

"Haldir, I…" Vanya started, but Haldir kept speaking.

"I understand if you do not feel the same way, and I will respect your decision. I just needed to tell you what…"

"Haldir!" Vanya cried.

He stopped speaking and looked at her.

"You keep speaking as though you think I do not feel the same way." She said. "But, what would you say if I told you I had the same feelings for you?"

Haldir stared at her for a long time. Vanya smiled and embraced him.

"I love you as well." She said.

Haldir was visibly relieved at this. He embraced her in return.

"I am glad." He said.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Just then a new sound interrupted them. Each turned to the new sound. An army of Orcs had crossed into the woods.

A/N:

So, I have not fallen off the edge of the world, nor have I died... however I do believe you might kill me for not posting this sooner... please don't or you won't get any more chapters... I'm sorry I haven't done anything in FOREVER! BUT! It is not my fault... I got a bad math grade on a test (ok.. so THAT part might be my fault) and my father took my computer (with all my stories) away... He said I would not be allowed to get it back until the end of the school year... well, the school year is over and I was granted access to my computer again... ok, well it's been over for about a month for me, but my muses went on vacation and only just now got the memo that my stories were back... so, they have returned to me and my story shall be completed in just a little while... wow.. only about two or three more chapters and this will be my first completed story. sweet! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please Read/Rate/Review! (And Reviews make my chapters come out quicker!)


	12. Goodbye is painful, Farewells don't hurt

DISCLAIMER!

DD: is tired... why is it that my summer time is crazier than my school time? seriously!

Vanya: What is the point of a disclaimer if you never even get to it?

DD: RIGHT! I don't own LotR... wish I did... ect, ect, ect... enjoy for this is the LAST chapter of this fanfic!

Haldir signaled for Vanya to be silent. She wanted to tell him that she Knew, but now was not the time to be smart. Instead she simply nodded. Silently they made their way back to where Aragorn was waiting. He had already sensed the Orcs and hid. They made their way to where he had hid.

"What are we going to do?" Vanya asked once they were together.

"Word has been sent to the other Wardens, they should be here soon." Aragorn replied. "However, we must keep the Orcs from reaching the city."

"We are going to fight them?"

"Long enough for the others to arrive, yes."

"How are we to do that?" Vanya asked. "There are roughly three hundred of them, and three of us."

"That is true." Aragorn told her. "However, we have something they don't."

Vanya looked at him confusedly.

"You are going to have to fight them without the use of your sword." He said.

Haldir knew not what they were speaking about. Vanya looked at her father incredulously. Promptly, she nodded her head 'no'.

"I cannot." She replied. "I know we were fine in the mines, but what if I try to attack you? I could not bear it if I hurt you."

"You must learn to trust yourself." Aragorn told her, cupping her head in his hand. "I know you can do it. You know us, you know we are friends. And you know the Orcs are the enemies."

Vanya bowed her head. After a short while, she nodded her consent.

"Alright, I shall do it." She said. "There is no other way."

Then she turned to Haldir. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes and told him the truth about herself.

"Before anything goes any farther, there is something you must know about me." She said. "You won't believe me, but I am not lying. I did not tell you the whole truth about what happened in the Mines. When we were attacked I told you a great creature came and frightened the Orcs away. That is only partially true. The whole truth of the matter is that the creature was a large black wolf. That large black wolf… was me."

Haldir watched her silently for a while. He understood why she did not wish to tell him in the first place. As she had said, he was not sure if he believed her or not. One thing he was sure of was that he loved her. And nothing that happened would ever change that. He nodded.

"I do believe you." He said. "And whether you can transform into a beast of legend or not, that does not stop me from loving you. Shall we hold off the Orcs together?"

Vanya smiled and nodded.

"That we shall." She replied.

Aragorn smiled as well. Haldir was the only one he, as a father, had no problem with loving his daughter. Standing up, he unsheathed his sword.

"Let us not tarry any longer." He said. "We must stop them before they reach the city."

The other two nodded and stood up. Haldir strung his bow, and Vanya readied herself to change. The three of them ran silently to get ahead of the Orcs and stop them. After a few minutes they had gotten far enough ahead to get ready to step out in front of them. Aragorn stood on one side of the trail and Haldir and Vanya stood on the other side.

The wind was blowing towards the approaching Orcs. In most cases, they would want it to be the other way around. However, this time, they wanted to Orcs to know that they were there. The chieftain sniffed the air and signaled for the troop to stop.

"We have company boys." He said. "A few stragglers have been left behind."

Taking that as their cue, they stepped out of hiding. Aragorn had his sword in hand, Haldir stood with his bow at the ready, and Vanya stood weaponless. The Orcs laughed at their opposition.

"Do you really think that you can fight us?" The Orc chief asked mockingly. "I have over three hundred at my command, and there are only three of you."

"I shall give you all one warning." Aragorn said. "You shall leave this place, and never return here again, or you shall all be killed. The choice is yours."

At this the whole host of Orcs laughed harder. Once they had finally calmed down enough to speak coherently, the Orc chief turned to them again.

"I have an entire army, and you only have a pointy-ear and a weaponless woman!" He said. "Sure, you may be able to kill a few of my soldiers, but you will be crushed, and this wood shall fall."

"Not while I have anything to say about that." Aragorn said.

Vanya was angered by his comment. Her eyes turned into a bright golden colour. However, unlike the first time where they were a pale gold, this time they were an almost pure gold. A growl resounded from her chest.

"As long as I live and breathe, I swear that none of you shall pass any farther into this wood." Vanya announced.

The Orcs who saw what happened to her eyes had become frightened. They had heard what had happened to their fellow Orcs in the mines of Moria when they confronted a father and daughter. However, as the story spread, it had blown substantially out of proportion. Instead of what really happened, these Orcs had heard this version.

Once the pair had been surrounded the daughter was tied up and the father was about to be eaten. Then a great fissure opened up and swallowed half of the Orcs. Then, the girl had summoned an ancient dragon from the fissure. After destroying most of the remaining Orcs, the dragon then blessed the girl and gave her the power to turn into a giant beast as well, and gave her father the gift of invincibility.

The story held no tale for a third companion, but if he was with the other two then he must have some great power as well. Different thoughts ran through the Orcs' heads. He could possibly have a quiver that never emptied, or maybe he could shoot with enough accuracy to hit a fly's eye at twenty leagues. The stories got wilder and wilder.

The Chief got his composure first. They were on a mission, and he was not going to turn back. Growling the others into silence, he turned back to the trio.

"As I have said before." He said. "There are over three hundred of my army, and only three of you. You will be crushed."

Aragorn turned towards his daughter. She nodded to him, telling him she was ready. Aragorn and Haldir stepped a little ways away from her to give her room. He change was quicker this time, and more controlled. Turning to the Orc chief, she growled.

"I gave you one warning." Aragorn said. "Now you must all die."

Vanya launched herself at the huge chief, quickly dispatching of him. Many of the other Orcs ran away at that. However, the other Wardens of the Forrest had arrived by that time and shot them down as they ran.

The battle lasted several hours, and there were many casualties on both sides. Eventually, however, the Orcs were all defeated. Medical Elves came and set up their tents and supplies to tend to the wounded. The dead were laid in rows; fortunately there were not many that had been killed. The Orc carcasses were placed in piles. It was not known how they were going to dispose of so many. After some debate, it was decided to remove the bodies and burn them.

Once the plan was set, many Elves came to help with the disposal of the remains. After that work was finished, they set about getting their fallen comrades loaded onto carts to take back to the city. All told, it had taken them a little over two days to finish the tasks. Aragorn and Vanya aided them wherever they could.

Once the Elves said that they would be able to handle everything on their own, did Aragorn and Vanya contemplate leaving again. For the rest of the day they finished making sure that they had everything they would need for their journey. On the third day since the battle, the two of them started to leave again. Before they had gon very far, Haldir caught them again.

"Leaving without a good-bye?" He asked.

The father and daughter stopped. Vanya smiled and embraced him.

"We already had our farewells, Haldir." She said.

"Yes, however, that was for the first time." He replied. "This time you are actually leaving."

Aragorn walked a little ways ahead to give them privacy. Vanya looked up at Haldir. She smiled at him.

"Very well, My Lord." She said. "I bid thee farewell, until our next meeting."

"I bid thee safe travels, My Lady." Haldir told her. "May Eru light your path."

"Yours as well, Haldir." Vanya replied.

With that Vanya turned and followed her father. They left the Golden wood. A single tear traced its way down Vanya's cheek. Then, softly carried on the wind, she heard Haldir voice saying, 'I love you.' Vanya smiled.

"Will we ever return, Aragorn?" She asked,

"Eventually, if fortune smiles upon us, we will visit again." He replied. "As a matter of fact, I believe we must. It does no good for your body to be in once place, while your heart resides in another."

Vanya giggled and looked at the rising sun.

"Then you should listen to your own words, Aragorn." She said. "Let us visit Rivendell for a little while."

Aragorn turned away, but Vanya could tell that he was smiling. After a few moments, he nodded.

"Very well, we shall go to Rivendell." He said.

A/N:

We made it! We're at the very last chapter of this fanfic! I seriously doubted that I would make it because new ideas kept popping into my head.. most of them I turned down however for they had no point in my story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews/Alerts/faves!

Reviewers: A.K.A The people who keot my story going

MarkStrongFan

Adurna-Brisingr

EastAngels2009

microcheese

Queen Nightshade de Freak

Telcontar Rulz

GeneticallyElvenGryffindor

Zuzuslittlegirl

Alerters:

Adurna-Brinsingr

Alpha-17

Devon-Cullen

EastAngels2009

ErikaLynne

MarkStrongFan

microcheese

marganlep

narugaaralover

Rayne91

YukoMay

zuzuslittlegirl

Favers:

Adurna-Brisingr

Alpha-17

choirbandgeek

EastAngels2009

ErikaLynne

inowpronunceyouchockerfanging

twindaughterofArtemis

Love you all! Thanks for reading!

~DD


End file.
